A Thing Called Love
by Fujiwara 86
Summary: Nero Visits Dante for no reason now days. What is he up to?


Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry and make no money from writing this story.

A Thing Called "Love"

Rated: NC-17

Warning: Language, nudity, more to come.

Things sure have been quiet in his shop. The Devil Hunter woke up late, missing an assignment that Trish happily went and stole. It wasn't an important mission, but who the hell gave Trish permission to steal his missions?! Gawd ... he's bored as hell and there's nothing to do until that pizza boy arrived. Oh goodie, a lonely pizza party, how fun and totally not sad and desperate.

He sighs, lounging around in his chair, looking up at that ceiling fan spin until he got too dizzy to follow. Luckily, he won't be bored for too long, he'll be having company arriving very soon. Nero was coming over for a visit, ya know; keep up to date with Dante and for the Devil Hunter to make sure that Yamato is in perfectly good condition.

And if it isn't, he's going to have to kick that kid's ass.

Nero looked down at the pizza box that was in his hands. Lucky for Nero, he ran into the pizza boy who stood at the front of Dante's building. Maybe he was scared, whatever. But Nero paid for it and is now stuck with the unhealthy food. Maybe he should toss it and act like he never ran into the kid. But he wasn't in a bad mood today. So with no enthusiasm, he knocked on Dante's door.

Lazily getting up from his seat, Dante walks over to the door knowing that it was Nero and .... the smell of pizza?! Well, he ran over there, quick as possible, opening the door quickly to smell that heavenly aroma. **"Nero the pizza boy, I would have never guessed."** He snickers, grabbing the pizza from the boy and setting it on his desk as he got himself a slice, offering one to the boy.

**"You sure took your sweet time. Were you busy getting some with Kyrie or something?"** He asks chuckles, taking a bite from his pizza.

"That would be none of your business." He glared and took one slice. "Why? Jealous, old man?" He leaned against the pool table and took a bite. "I take it you can't get the ladies at your age anymore huh?" Had teased.

Dante merely grins at the comment, scoffing even. **"Look rookie, when you're this good-looking, you can get any woman you want..."** Damn straight he can get any woman he wants but it's not a meaningful relationship though. The only gals that ever stuck by him were Lady and Trish. He wasn't going to go for Lady because she's a psycho bitch and he wasn't going to go for Trish because for fucks sake! She looks EXACTLY like his mother.

So there. Those are his reasons.

**"And I can get any man I want too."** He chuckles, grabbing another slice and devouring it.

Nero blinked. Did he just say what he thinks he said? Nero stared down at the floor and took another bite of his pizza. What the hell does he say to that?! Is Dante bi?! All this came to Nero way too fast. "So....you're bisexual or just pulling my chain?"

Dante raised a brow at Nero and smiles. **"Uh, yeah?"** Dude, everyone knows he's openly bi-sexually. Well, okay everyone includes Trish, Lady and Vergil. But c'mon, Nero's got Vergil's Yamato and when he Devil Triggers, it looks _just like him_ meaning that he's got to have some of Vergil's memories and personality right?

Ah, who knows, Nero DOES remind him a lot of Vergil, and he's glad that the boy is not possessed by his twin brother. Cause if he was, all hell would break loose and he wouldn't want to beat up the kid because of Verge's spirit. **"If I'm not lucky with the ladies, I get lucky with the guys instead."** He shrugs.

"But you lean more for girls' right?" Oddly for Nero this didn't disturb him 'THAT' much. "Do you top or bottom?" Boy. Dante receiving is a funny image. "Or does it not matter?" Wait, why the hell is he even asking!? This was too personal, and would be in an awkward situation when they are alone...like now. "You know what? Never mind. I'm eating." Don't wanna spoil an appetite.

Dante's eyes widened at how damned interested the boy was. **"Well, you sure seem curious~"** He chuckles at Nero's questions. Should he answer them? Eh, what can it hurt? **"I lean towards anyone that's willing to give me some ass and I always top, but there are some exceptions."** Like Vergil for one thing. Sometimes he'll top that bastard, sometimes he won't. God he missed him. But Nero reminds him a lot about Vergil, hell, he reminds Dante a lot about himself too. Were things awkward for this Hunter? Naaaaaah. **"How bout you?"**

Yeah, you keep thinking you're straight, Nero. Dante rolls his eyes at that. C'mon, as if he didn't catch the boy staring at him while they fought together. The kid was sooooooo checking him out

"I like girls. Period." He took a bite and another afterwards. This wasn't his type of conversation while having dinner. Finishing up his slice, he walked over to grab another. "You owe me for this pizza." Nero reminded.

. **"Owe you? Cause you paid for it? Nuh-uh, you owe ME for letting you keep Yamato. So consider it even now."** He grins. He let Nero borrow Yamato and Nero repaid him back by buying him pizza. Seems fair enough. **"Speaking of which, let me see my sword."** He says, wanting to check up on it. Ya know, make sure that Nero didn't ruin it or anything.

"I left it back at my place." Nero shrugged. "It's not so dangerous around your place. So I thought it would be a nice place to relax." And he didn't feel like caring the damn thing around. Seemed like Dante was mainly focused on that sword then anything else. Face it Dante, finder's keepers. "If you want to see it, you come over and check it out."

Ya know, when Dante said he wanted to see his sword, he wants to see it NOW. The whole reason why Nero came over was for Dante to look at the sword. Ughhhh this kid can be such a pain. **"You came over here to **_**RELAX?**_** The hell do you need to relax for? I thought you were fine back home with Kyrie."** He growls, still pissed about Yamato being back at his place. Nah, he's not going back there, but if he finds out that Nero lost it or damaged it somehow and his ass is dead.

Oh god...now he's whining. "She's busy and I was all alone. And you told me to come over at this time of day to 'visit'." The sword was fine, and until Dante accepts the fact that Nero can keep up with his responsibility, he won't be seeing it when Nero comes over.

Oh so the kid was lonely huh? Well, the only reason why he invited the kid was to see Yamato, but since he didn't bring it, well guess they'll have to do something else.

"Do you have a drink?"

**"Yeah, in the fridge, help yourself."** He says. Not making this whole 'I want my sword back' ordeal be something to argue about. Hey, Dante's not the type that likes to argue, he likes to fight, but not argue. **"Hm, so you were lonely? Me too."** With no Trish and Lady around, he's got no one.

"Living up to the meaning lonely old man, huh?" He scoffed, before realizing all Dante had for drinks were beer and a can of tomato juice. What the hell kinda drink variety was this?! Nero looked over at the sink, debating on whether or not if water here was....clean. "Don't worry, if you get too old, I'll put you in an elderly community. You'll have plenty of friends there." He spoke while grabbing a glass and walking towards the sink.

**"I'm not old, I'm damned sexy."** He grins, stretching in his seat. **"And if it comes to retirement, I'd like to retire in Hell."** How awesome would that be? Fighting demons non-stop till the end of time? **"Nice to know you care at least."** He shrugs, opening the box of pizza to see if there were any left and to his dismay they were all gone. Damnit. **"So you plannin' on staying here all night? Cause it's getting kinda late and I have to close shop soon."**

"You close the place down? What the hell is that 'Open 24/7 sign out front?" He laughed. "If someone's arm is getting gnawed off you wouldn't help?" He drank the water and cringed from the untasteful awfully warm tap water.

Dante rolls his eyes. **"Hey, the shop opens and closes when the owner feels like openin' or closin' the damned place."** DAMN STRAIGHT. And besides, Trish is out taking a mission, unless the phone rings, then he'll get his ass movin' but the phone's been quiet for hours and Dante needs his damned beauty sleep.

"And as for tonight, I might as well stay over. But I want my own room."

**"You can have Trish's room."** He shrugs. Or the couch down here, but he doubts his angry guest would like that. **"But she kinda locks it when she's not here, and there's no way in hell yer gettin' my room unless yer sleepin' with me."** NOPE. No one is allowed in Dante's bed unless they're sleepin' with him. NOBODY. Sorry Nero, guess that means your're getting the couch.

Nero glared at Dante before walking to the couch. He didn't want to sleep in Dante's bed anyway. Who knows what's on there. "Wake me up at 5 am then will ya? I have to meet Kyrie at the church." He wasn't thrilled, but he had nothing else planed and the girl wanted Nero there no matter what. What a pain.

Dante smiles and nods his head. **"Sorry kid, I don't wake up that early."** Nope, Dante sleeps whenever he wants and he wakes up whatever time he wants. Unless Trish barges in his room and drags him out for being such a lazy ass, but other than that, he's got no reason to wake up so early. **"Fine, I'll wake you up, now get some sleep."** He grumbles, walking over to the door to lock the place up and waving' good night to Nero as he heads on upstairs and in his room. He takes his boots off along with all of his clothes and plops into bed, sighing.

Nero took off his coats and unzipped his jacket, reveling his undershirt. While working on his pants, he realized one main important thing. So, he walked up to the old mans room and gave it a few knocks. "Yo, Dante. I need some blankets. Tonight is freezing." Slowly he opened the door to peek inside.

Damnit Nero, didn't your mother ever tell you that barging in someone's room without knocking was rude?! Well, luckily, Dante wasn't doing anything he was supposed to be embarrassed about. Well, maybe the fact that he sleeps in the nude and he didn't quite get to cover himself under the blankets just yet. He looks at Nero and raises a brow. **"This is the only blanket."** Dante says, getting under the covers. **  
**

**There's a blanket in Trish's room, but it's locked and she wouldn't be happy if you broke in."** Nope. Trish may be like a motherly type but when you get her angry, she's very wrathful and bitchy enough to throw a motorcycle at you and blow your ass up. She tried to do that in his first encounter with her, he knows what the woman's capable of. **"So guess that means you're sharing' the bed with me~"** He chuckles, joking around the kid.

"Hell no." Nero tried to keep a straight face. "Not when you're naked and especially after you got done telling me you're bi." He turned away, leaving the door wide open. The couch shouldn't be too bad. He'll just use his coat as a blanket.

Dante chuckles, following after Nero in all his naked glory. **"I think someone's in Denial~"** He says, leaning against his door watching as Nero started going down the stairs. **"Seriously Nero, why did you bother coming over?"** Dante invited Nero cause he wanted to see Yamato, Nero came because he was 'bored' but that's not a good enough excuse. **"You wanted to see me again, hn?"** He smirks.

Nero hid his blush. "As if. I could have come up with other plans, but it would still be boring." He moved out of Dante's sight. "Stop flattering yourself, old man." He grunts as he flopped onto the 'oh so comfy' couch and pulled his coat over his torso.

Dante shrugs, throwing his blanket over to Nero. **"There."** He says making his naked ass back to his room. Well, he has a guest; he needs to make his guest comfortable. He walks back down handing him a pillow. **"So, five in the morning, right? Yeah I'll wake you up."** Yep, wake him up to the sweet, sexy music of playing his drums. **"Never been to a church before."** He smirks, wanting to tag along tomorrow.

"What?" Nero turned to see an unexpected view of Dante's naked backside. "Put some fuckin clothes on!" He cringed. "And you can't tomorrow. I don't want you disrupting Kyrie's performance." He adjusted the pillow and blanket. "`sides, you're still unliked back in my place."

Dante ignores Nero when he mentioned about the clothes. Hell no, he sleeps naked damnit and he always wanders around his place bare-ass naked. It's something you have to get used to, Nero. **"Well, your people better get their asses used to me then~"** He smirks. **"Besides, I want to see her perform. I never got to introduce myself to her."** Yeah, he saved Nero's life and the girl's too, so he deserves to at least get acquainted with her.

Nero's bottom lip twitched. Fine! Dante can go! "But keep your loud mouth shut! Kyrie is very classy!" If Dante screws around, Nero will never forgive him. Letting out a heavy sigh, the boy laid back down, calming down his stress.

Ehehe, kid's got some anger-issues alright. **"Sure thing, kiddo. I'll behave."** But then again, nobody can tame such a wild beast like Dante, but he'll do it just for the kid. You know, to get to know Nero's girl a little better and see how a real couple acts, or at least, he thinks they were a couple. Hell, did they even kiss? Did they have sex? Did she do anything naughty with him at all? Kyrie is 'classy' like Nero said, she doesn't seem the type that would do freaky things with Nero, not the way Dante's got in mind at least.

Nero listened as Dante's footsteps faded away. Once he heard silence, he closed his eyes and curled up in the blanket. Tomorrow will surly be interesting. Maybe Nero will have to protect Dante from the civilians there.

To Be Continued. . .

Hello~! This fan fic is actually an RP me and my friend are doing. ^^

On this Site: .com/Yaoi_?

Me(Martex)=playing as Nero

(Slayne)=Playing as Dante

I hope you enjoy~! Reviews are loved! And thank you Slayne~!


End file.
